


Lullaby for a flower

by angelofdance18



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Caleb Widogast's Backstory, Caleb knows Infernal, Changing POV, Daughter with a thousand nicknames, Death, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Smut, Frumpkin - Freeform, Future Fic, Growing Up, M/M, Magic Lessons, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Nonbinary Character, OC Male character - Freeform, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Suggestive language, Young Love, caring for a child, established relationship(s) - Freeform, kids are assholes, lots of german, non-canon divergence, oc female character - Freeform, so many terms of endearment, sometimes cheesey af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofdance18/pseuds/angelofdance18
Summary: The mighty nien run across a small abandoned camp while traveling and find something left behind.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord (Background), Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett (background), Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing a fanfic, so I hope you like this for what it is.  
> The tags will change as this goes on.  
> Also here’s my Twitter: https://twitter.com/Anime_Wallace

From what Caleb can remember about the weather on the Menagerie Coast is that sometimes due it being so close to the ocean it is not uncommon for it to have some nasty storms that come off of the ocean and right now the Nein are dealing with one such storm. “UUUGH will it ever stop fucking raining!“ shouts Beauregard beside him. 

“Well shouting won’t make it stop so please stop yelling Beau” grumbles Fjord who is right in the front of the cart “ it’s not that bad Beau.” Jester chimes from beside her and Yasha “listen to Fjord Beauregard it will clear up in the morning” said Caleb. 

Beau rolls her eyes and keeps looking forward and Caleb decides to take stock of his surroundings, he sees the lines of jungle trees around the path that they are traveling on. Then he takes a look at his companions, Jester and Yasha are sitting on the right side of the cart.  


On the left are Nott, Mollymauk and himself, in the driving seat are Fjord and Caduceus. He looks over to Mollymauk who has his head resting on his shoulder and is quietly purring while mending his colorful coat as if he could sense Caleb looking at him Mollymauk looks up at his husband and smiles playfully up at him “ See anything interesting, Mr. Caleb?” Purrs Molly “Ja it’s my beautiful husband Mr. Mollymauk, “ Caleb says warmly kissing Molly’s forehead “Aw you charmer,” Molly says taking Caleb’s face in his hands and kissing him on the lips. 

“Oh my gods get a room you two” groans Beau and in response Molly flips her off while leaning closer to Caleb’s chest, Beau does it right back at him then something catches Caleb’s eye large plums of smoke in the distance towards the southwest. 

“Fjord I-I see a lot of smoke on the Southeast of us” stammers Caleb while pointing out the smoke “ I see it do you want to check it out, Caleb?” Fjord said while bringing the cart to a stop and turning it off the path “ Ja I think we should go see it somebody might be in trouble “ said Caleb nodding “I agree with Caleb it might be a someone in danger” Caduceus said turning to Fjord and then to everyone else, “yeah let’s go them help out” Jester said hopping out of the cart followed by Yasha “ And if there is something attacking them we can fight it” said Yasha said helping Nott out of the cart when everyone is out of the cart Caleb and Caduceus lead the group towards the smoke.  


When they find the source of the smoke it’s a camp or what used to be the remains of a camp in the jungle half-burned and no one in sight, Caleb inevitably casts detect magic and looks at fire trying to confirm a theory “who or whatever did this was magical “ Caleb said grimly then he feels a warm hand on his back and turns to see Molly with comforting look “ I know this isn’t easy for dearest but just take a deep breath and stick with me, okay?” Molly said calmly “Ja okay Mollymauk, Danke Schatz“ Caleb said leaning on Molly who starts to rub circles into his back. “All right everyone let’s look around for any survivors, Caduceus with me, Jessie you’re with Beau, Yasha you’re can go with Nott, Caleb and Molly,” Fjord says to the group and with that, they disburse and start looking for anyone who might be alive. Nott goes from tent to tent looking for anyone “ Empty like the last three” Nott said coming out of a tent with a mournful look on her face.

(Mollymauk POV)

He doesn’t like this place one bit, he doesn’t like how it makes Caleb look like he’s seen a ghost, and he certainly doesn’t like it that it’s deadly silent even with the rain pouring down. Molly doesn’t like it but he’s more worried for whoever might regain here in this tragic place, he steps forward and takes Caleb’s hand in his own “Come on sweetheart let’s check the next one out” he said and starts to walk towards the next tent and steps inside. 

The inside of the tent is a mess of papers, books, and blankets Caleb leans down and picking up the books and papers strewn about, Molly leans down and starts to pick up the blankets on the floor but realizes that they are heavy and they start to move and make muffled noises he starts to unravel the cocoon of blankets slowly and gently.

When he untangles the last blankets he’s greeted with a tiefling baby crying out their little lungs, a lilac-colored tiefling baby with almost white lilac hair and budding horns “C-Caleb sweetling I think I found a survivor” Molly utters shocked with that Caleb stands and looks down at the bundle with a sad look on his face “ Was it just left in the blankets?” He says rubbing a thumb over the baby’s forehead “Yes they just laying there slowly suffering, poor thing” Molly says bouncing the bundle trying to calm the wailing infant. 

“ I know sweetheart it’s okay you’re alright now,” Molly says sitting down in the ruined tent, Caleb sits next to him trying to calm them down “Es ist in Ordnung, Spatz,” Caleb says softly to the infant and as if by magic the baby hiccups and opens its eyes to look up at them shocking Molly with their eyes which are a beautiful sold sea blue. 

“See Spatz? Nothing to fear.” Caleb says unperturbed by their eyes dumbfounded Molly asks “ How did you do that?” “Honestly I’m not sure,” Caleb says shrugging while looking at the baby in Molly’s arms who is just looking up at the charms on Molly’s horns. 

“But they seem fine now, also may I see them? I want to check the are unharmed” Caleb says holding out his hands and Molly turns him “Of course darling” Molly says handing Caleb the baby carefully, Caleb starts to slowly unravel the baby completely out of the blankets and starts looking over the baby checking if there is anything wrong with them. 

while Caleb Checks the baby’s head for anything the infant starts purring softly and wiggling its tail happily “Aw they head-rubs like I do.” Molly says fawning over the very cute baby, Caleb only chuckles at him and then swaddles the baby in one of the blankets and handing them to Molly “ There’s nothing physically wrong with her but she might be lonely but besides that she’s fine” Caleb says with a small smile on his face “ that’s good. Wait for what? She?” Molly says confused. 

“ Ja it’s a Mädchen, a girl” Caleb confirms “ Oh right of course,” Molly says feeling a little overwhelmed by the whole situation and then decides to take an arm out of its sleeve and hold the girl in one arm under the coat and takes Caleb’s hand in his open hand and leaves the tent with them in tow finding Yasha, Nott and others standing around the cinders of the camp and then slowing to a stop upon seeing what is there amongst the cinders, tieflings, and humans laying amongst the embers. 

Purely out of instinct covers the child’s eyes from the horror before them, Caduceus and Fjord look like that they are prying over the poor souls, Yasha and Nott are holding hands both looking and saying nothing, Jester and Beau are sitting on a log but as soon as they came into view both get up and rush over “Did you guys find anything?” Beau asks. 

“Yes we did, Caleb and I found some papers and books and this little one,” Molly says revealing the baby in his arm “Oh my Gods!!!” Jester squeaks “Holy shit,” Beau says mouth agape “ Beauregard language,” Caleb says sternly in response Beau rolls her eyes at him “ Hey Yasha! Nott! Come check out what Caleb and Molly found!” Jester shouts over her shoulder getting the attention of both them and start the walkover. 

Yasha leans down to look at the baby and it’s quite the sight, Yasha’s large form makes her tower over even grown men but compared to an infant it almost funny how big she is. “ Hello, little one,” Yasha says with a sad smile towards the baby in response to the baby coos at Yasha. 

“ I think she likes you Yash,” Molly says looking at Yasha and the little one then he feels a tug at his pant leg and looks toward Nott the brave “Can I see her?” Nott asks “Sure,” Says Molly leaning down to let Nott see the child. 

“She seems happy and healthy, what are you going to do with her? Everyone else is dead” Nott asks looking up at Molly and Caleb then they look at each other “ I don’t want to talk this child’s future in place like this” Caleb says gesturing around him to the camp “Yeah Caleb’s right this isn’t the time or place for this” agrees Molly Nott nods and starts making her way over to Caduceus and Fjord and then brings them over to them. 

Fjord and Caduceus’s reaction to news of what may be the last living soul of the camp, Caduceus seems to want to comfort the child in some way out of sympathy of her situation while on the other hand Fjord looks like he’s going to either cry or something like it when he sees the child. 

“ From what we found so far is next to nothing,” Fjord says mournfully “Same goes for me and Jess,” Beau says “All of the people here have been attacked by someone who most likely is prejudice against tieflings,” Caduceus says bowing his head “Think we should get somewhere safe and dry to discuss what to from here on out” Caleb suggests to the Nein, one by one all agree to get back to cart and make their way to the lavish château and with that the Nein make there way out the camp of poor souls and back to the cart as it starts to move. 

Caleb helps Nott and Molly get in the cart after everyone else is in “Do want me to take her for a while?” Asks Caleb “ Sure, thank you, dearest,” Molly says handing over the infant to Caleb who in turn takes her gently into his arms. 

“Du bist Willkommen, Mein Liebling,” Caleb says cradling the baby who has found a way to get her tiny arms out of the blanket she’s in and starts to look and touch at everything around her while babbling. 

After some time she looks up at Caleb with her thumb in her mouth “Hallo little one ” Caleb says holding the baby closer to him “She’s so cute” Jaster says look over Caleb’s shoulder to look at the baby who looks at Jester. 

Jester coo’s at the baby and hold out her finger and gently pokes her tiny nose which my her sneeze adorably “Okay okay, what are we going to call her because I don’t just want to call her the baby we found“ Jester asks looking at the group. 

“I agree with Jester, I want to give her a good name,” Molly says leaning on Caleb, wiggling the tip of his in front of the girl who’s trying to grab at it but it’s just out of her reach “Can we name her after a flower?” Yasha asks “I think that’s a marvelous idea Yash” Molly agrees but after six suggestions for a name they are all stumped. 

“Edelweiss?” Caleb suggests after a few minutes “ I like that Edelweiss” Molly says rubbing his thumb over the child’s cheekbone “ Yeah it’s super cute too” Jester says hopping a little in her seat “Is it a zemnian flower?” Yasha says looking at Caleb inquisitively. 

“Ja it means noble white in zemnian” Caleb answers “ It grew along the hills of fields my family lived on, they were my mutter’s favorite, “ Caleb says with a reminiscent look on his face “Aw darling now we definitely calling her that,” Molly says taking Caleb’s face in his hands and kissing his forehead and leans down to do the same to Edelweiss “ Hello Edelweiss and welcome to the mighty Nein” Molly coo’s at Edelweiss.

(Caleb POV)

It has been only an hour and twenty minutes since they found little Edelweiss but the Nien seem to be fine with the idea of traveling with the adorable baby. Caleb looks down at Edelweiss and she looks at him and then reaches up at him. 

He lifts her up to his face and as soon as he does this she starts touching his face with her tiny hands and stops at his nose and she looks at him for moment then bleeps at him “Ja Ja you’re very cute but please let go of nose Edelweiss “ Caleb mutters gently at her the rest of Nien start to laugh at interaction. 

“ A troublemaker? I knew I liked her” Molly says chuckling and reaching to remove Edelweiss’s little hand away from Caleb’s nose. 

While doing so makes the girl look at Molly and reaches forward touching Molly’s face and starts to make little squeaky growl sounds at Molly it sounds a little like infernal “what are you trying to say something to me clever girl?” Molly growls at Edelweiss Caleb starts to remove the blankets and let Edelweiss sit in Molly’s lap. 

She and Molly are making little growling and hissing sounds at each other for a few minutes and the entire time her tail is slapping happily on Molly’s leg and Caleb is content to watch the two of them and smiling at them. 

Caleb has been so happy thanks to the Nien and especially thanks to Mollymauk Tealeaf-Widogast his understanding and loving husband, sure they’ve only been married for three years but it means the world to him that Molly proposed him. 

Even thinking about the wedding now still feels like yesterday. Then a revaluation dawns on him, haven’t Mollymauk and him spoken about having children before? Caleb looks at Molly and Edelweiss and takes note that she has similar traits to Mollymauk and decides to file that thought away for later. 

By the time they arrive to the lavish Château its almost midday and one by one they all file out of the cart Jester casts disguise self as she hops out of the cart “I’m going to run ahead and go tell mama we’re here and with an extra guest” she says before running off and into the château. 

Caleb and the others decide to wait outside, Caduceus walks up to Molly “How’s little Edelweiss fairing Molly?” Caduceus asks “She’s right as rain, she seems to be doing better than when we found her,” Molly says bouncing Edelweiss on his hip and curling his tail around her tiny waist. 

“Which is very surprising for someone so young,” Caduceus says tilting his head to one side while looking at Edelweiss who does it right back at him “Don’t hold on to that hope Cad, she’ll start crying sooner than later,” Beau says grumbling “ how harsh Beauregard! She’s so well behaved” Molly says in a mocking offended tone in response she flips him the bird. 

Jester returns with her mother in tow who looks at the Nein and stops on Mollymauk or to be more specifically Edelweiss being held by Mollymauk who decides to walk up Marion “ Is this the guest you mentioned my little sapphire?” Marion asks Jester “Yes mama” Jester says then Marion turns her attention back to Molly and Edelweiss and holding her hands. 

“May I see her my dear?” Marion says gently to Molly “Of course you can” Molly says handing Edelweiss to Marion who holds Edelweiss up to her face, Marion starts to look at her tiny hands, feet, tail and budding horns and whole time Edelweiss doesn’t cry or whipper once. 

As soon as Marion stops looking her over Edelweiss brings her tiny hands to Marion’s face and Marion smiles at her “Well I can tell you all that she’s probably five months old at least also is not very fussy” she says handing Edelweiss back to Molly “Everyone please come into my home, your my guests and I will be sure to find crib for your little one”. Marion says ushering everyone into the château, The girls all decide to room with each other and Caduceus and Fjord bunk together and finally Molly, Edelweiss and Caleb's room together. 

After he and Molly get settled in their room with Edelweiss on the bed with Frumpkin keeping an eye on her, One of Marion’s workers drops off a very nicely made but old crib. “Aw was this Jester’s old crib?” Molly asks no one in particular while looking at the crib, Caleb looks at Frumpkin who is sniffing Edelweiss in turn Edelweiss giggles at the cat then Frumpkin starts licking her. 

“Well we now know Frumpkin likes her” Caleb says turning to Molly who walks up to him and sit in lap “Ja it would be shame that Frumpkin would hate little Edelweiss” Molly purrs while brushing some of Caleb's hair out his face to the side “I had an idea Liebling and want to know what you think about it,” Caleb says pressing a kiss to Molly’s Collarbone. 

“I always want to hear your ideas that come up with your brilliant mind my darling husband, “ Molly Says kissing his face “Do remember that conversation we had about what we wanted in future?” Caleb asks which makes Molly pause to think “Yes I remember, why do you ask?” Molly says inquisitively “You mentioned wanting children Liebling, We could take in Edelweiss as our daughter Mollymauk,” Caleb says while gesturing to Edelweiss who has somehow her way onto her stomach and trying to crawl towards them slowly. 

“Caleb I love this idea,” Molly says with tears in his eyes “Ja?” Caleb says kissing away the tears “Ja” Molly says nodding then he turns his attention to Edelweiss who is a few inches right behind Caleb, Molly reaches down and picks up the girl “Did you hear that sweetheart you can stay me and Caleb, Isn’t that wonderful?” Molly says kissing her tiny forehead which makes her giggle. 

Caleb smiles at Molly while he kisses there newfound daughter in the spirit they just have to find the law master of the Menagerie Coast then legally Edelweiss would truly be their daughter.


	2. Growing a garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been two months since the Mighty Nein found the remains of what used to a camp of tieflings and humans all dead all except one Edelweiss Widogast-Tealeaf.

(POV Mollymauk)

It has been two months since the Nein found the remains of what used to a camp of tieflings and humans all dead all except one, Edelweiss Widogast-Tealeaf the very cute seven-month-old who is currently curled up on Caleb’s chest as he reads on one of two their drawing room in their home on the Menagerie Coast. While he sits and embroiders a tapestry for Edelweiss’s nursery.  
Molly stops halfway through his sewing to look at his husband and daughter, Molly puts down his project and walks over to the first kissing Edelweiss’s head and then puts a hand on Caleb’s shoulder and kissing his temple then Caleb looks up at him “Hallo Mein Liebling” Caleb says putting down his book “Hello to you my dear” Molly says pressing another kiss to Caleb’s temple which makes Caleb chuckle.  
“do you mind I take our sweet daughter away from you for a bit?” Molly asks sweetly “Of course Liebling,” Caleb says handing Edelweiss over to Molly “Thank you darling” Molly says leaning down to peck Caleb on the cheek before moving to lay her the floor and lays on the floor with her.  
Edelweiss as almost an expert at rolling over on to her stomach but Caleb thinks it’s because she has a tail to help her out, she starts to crawl up to Molly who has his head on his folded arms watching her get closer until she right in front of him “Hello Edelweiss” Molly coo’s Edelweiss looks at him understanding her name “ Eh del wess” she squeaks back at him.  
Molly likes to think she’s clever and would bet a lot of gold that’s she’s going to outsmart her very smart papa one day but right now he has to focus because Edelweiss has the tip of her tail in her mouth which Molly pulls it out her mouth before she clamps down on it which has happened more than once now.  
“I know your teeth are bothering you, sweetheart, here bite this” Molly says hold out a hand-sized loop of leather.  
Edelweiss takes it and immediately puts in her mouth and starts biting, Molly’s glad that he had leftover leather to make a teething strip and promised to himself to never had a teething tiefling to anyone ever they will bleed as he did.  
Molly rolls on is back and stretches out the knots in his back and sees Caleb in his chair looking down at him with a smile, then he feels pressure on hip and turns to see Edelweiss looking at him “Mulla“ Edelweiss squeaks at Molly which makes him smile at the adorable attempt at his name that she picked up from Caleb saying his name with his accent in front of her all the time and was the first word she ever said.  
Molly picks her up and puts her on his chest “Yes that’s right I’m Mulla” Molly says petting her hair which makes her purr and he starts purring back and soon enough the drawing-room is filled soft purrs from the both of them.

After some minutes pass Edelweiss falls asleep on Molly’s chest so he gets up gently and slowly and walks into her nursery and lays her down then kissing her head and shuts the door behind him, when turns around to see Caleb walking up him and saying nothing starts to kiss him on lips which makes Molly close his eyes and kiss back then Caleb pulls away and looks at him “do want you to want to continue this in our room, Schatz?” Caleb asks.  
“Yes I do dear but we have to be quiet,” Molly says hotly “Ja I will but I’m not sure you will Schatz” Caleb retorts and then start walking down the hallway with Molly in tow.

(Caleb POV)

When they get into their room Caleb presses Molly to the bed and starts to untuck his shirt from his leggings then gently pulling it off, Caleb tosses it to the floor and looks down at his husband below him, the magenta flush that colors his face, ears, and neck which makes his peacock tattoo stand out.  
Caleb leans down starts to nibble on Molly’s bottom lip asking permission and immediately Molly opens his mouth and Caleb starts passionately making out with him, Caleb starts to card though Molly’s hair with one hand and grabs onto one of Molly’s horns which makes Molly gasp into his mouth.  
Caleb pulls away from Molly’s mouth and moves to his neck starting to kiss along the tattoo there. “Schatz you’re so beautiful,” Caleb says before trailing more kisses down his throat and neck” C-Caleb ah!” Molly shouts as Caleb starts to leave love bites at the junction of his shoulder and neck making him moan.  
Caleb starts to kiss Molly’s collarbone and the thin scars that cover them until he gets to Molly’s chest he starts to rub Molly’s nipples which makes Molly gasp and arch his back and grab Caleb’s hair, Caleb takes one of them in his mouth and starts sucking, pulling and biting it.  
“Caleb please I need you” Molly whines pulling on his hair, Caleb releases and looks at Molly “I know Schatz I just got carried away, do want me to remove your leggings?” Caleb says looking down at Molly’s tented leggings he can only imagine how painful it is in those things right now “yes please, please, please darling” Molly says practically begging to have his leggings off so Caleb starts removing his belt and unties the back laces above the base Molly’s of tail than the front and starts to pull them off revealing Molly’s hard cock and flushed thighs Caleb throws the leggings to the floor and stands.  
Caleb starts to strip out his shirt and pants revealing his own hardened cock and starts looking through the bedside table finding the lavender oil amongst other fun sex items and shuts it, turning back to Molly on the bed who is looking at him with need in his eyes.  
Caleb climbs back onto the bed between Molly’s legs “Schatz do you want to be on back or stomach tonight?” Caleb asks while pressing a kiss to Molly’s thigh “I-I want be on my stomach” Molly stutters.  
“alright turn over for me Mollymauk,” Caleb says as Molly slowly turns around and lays down in a way so his ass is on full display to Caleb “anything else Schatz?” Caleb asks starting to pour some of the oil in his hand “I want you to come inside of me Caleb” Molly says raising his ass a little higher with his tail in the air.  
“Anything for you Schatz,” Caleb says start to rub some of the oil over his entrance and slowly fingering Molly’s hole and starts to pull in and out slowly making Molly gasp and moan after a few seconds Caleb adds a second and repeats his movements but Molly’s moan are louder “Caleb I want in inside of me, I want you to fuck me until I can’t stand, I want you fill me husband” Molly as starts begging Caleb so he decides to pull out his fingers making Molly whine at loss and starts rubbing the oil on his cock making himself moan pulls away his hand and starts line up with Molly’s hole “there’s no need to beg Mollymauk” Caleb huffs as he thrusts himself inside his husband making the both of them moan at the feeling.  
Caleb grabs Molly’s hips and starts thrusting in and out at a slow pace but of course, Molly has other ideas and starts thrusting into Caleb’s slow thrusts “G-gottverdammt!” Caleb shouts in Zemnian and grabs onto Molly’s tail as he thrusts faster making Molly moan loudly as Caleb thrusts deeper and tugging on Molly’s tail as raps around his arm.  
Caleb leans down to Molly’s ear to say “such a needy little thing you are but you’re lucky I’m willing to give you what you want Mollymauk” “Yes Caleb please fill me!” Molly shouts “Ja I will fill you and maybe tomorrow night you can fill me in return,” Caleb says thrusting in deep inside Molly.  
“ Yes, I definitely will ah! f-fuck you until I fill you ahh! u-up like ah! Like a g-good boy,” Molly says between thrusts and rubbing at his leaking cock “I’ll hold you to that Schatz”.  
Caleb says continuing at his fast and deep thrusts into Molly and rubbing the base of his tail roughly making Molly gasp and shutter in pleasure then Caleb starts to press Molly into the mattress starting to losing the rhythm of his thrust he knows he’s going to come soon.  
“M-mein Schatz, are you going to come for me?” Caleb gasps between thrusts “yes I-I am” Molly says mid-stroke then Molly comes and Caleb quickly after. The both of them are out of breath with Molly shaking and Caleb on top of him making sure to fully finish before pulling out and when he does he hears Molly whine at loss of him as he crumbles to the mattress and Caleb lays down next to him trying to catch his breath.  
Then Caleb remembers what Molly said staying quiet so he starts to order Frumpkin to sit in front of Edelweiss’s room to listen for anything that sounds like distress from the baby to and get him immediately,  
“Caleb? Are you alright you got quiet all of sudden” Molly asks with a worried look on his face “Ja I’m okay, I was just ordering Frumpkin to check on Edelweiss for me” Caleb says sitting up and then picking up the lavender oil and stands and walks over to the bedside table.  
Taking out a clean washcloth and Dipping into the water basin and ringing it out then cleaning himself off and hands it to Molly “I hope we didn’t wake her” Molly says starting to clean himself up and throws it trying and failing to get in Landry basket “Frumpkin has yet to scratch at the door so I think she’s fast asleep Molly “ Caleb says picking up the mess on floor and puts it in the laundry basket and gets back into bed with Molly who throws the blankets over them and kissing Caleb sweetly on the cheek good night sweetheart” Molly says cuddling up to Caleb so his head is right under Caleb’s chin “Gute Nacht Mollymauk” Caleb mumbles falling asleep with Molly in his arms.

(Mollymauk POV)

Molly doesn’t know what awakened him first, was it the scratching and loud meows from the other side of the door, or was it his daughter crying out her lungs he doesn’t really care he’s already out of bed with a robe to cover up and rushing down the hallway to Edelweiss’s nursery and opens the door rushing over to the crib and lifting the crying Edelweiss into his arms “I know your upset sweetheart but it’s okay now” Molly hushes the poor girl who has stopped crying and is now looking up at him “Mulla“ edelweiss squeaks up at him and Molly can’t help but hug her “Gods help me you’re too cute for words” Molly says feigning sorrow “ Mulla Mulla Eh del wess Fump paa pa !” Edelweiss chatters while trying to wiggle her way out of Molly’s arms “she’s chatty for someone who woke up at four in the morning” Says a very tiered Caleb, Molly turns around to see his half wake husband with pants that were hastily put leaning against the door frame “I think she’s just happy to see me and her papa, she doesn’t seem hungry or needs to be changed I think she had bad dream” Molly says bouncing edelweiss who is looking at her papa and making Grabby hands at him “ pa paa pa paa “ she squeaks and so Caleb walks up “I think she wants me to hold her" Caleb says holding out his arms and Molly hands him edelweiss “ Guten Morgen Edelweiss” Caleb says pressing sleepy kisses to her head.

“ Paa pa paa pa” she squeaks at him “ Ja Hallo Schatz” Caleb nodding at her ”halo” she squeaks back which makes Caleb smile, Molly starts watching Caleb teaching Edelweiss simple words but then Molly here’s a knock at front the door so Molly quickly makes his way to the door to find Caduceus on his doorstep with the ocean behind ”Hello and good morning Caduceus! What can I do for you this morning?” Molly says pulling Caduceus into a hug “Good morning to you as well, I have come to give you a gift,” Caduceus says gesturing at a woven basket hanging off his arm “Is that so? Please come in and show me what this gift is” Molly says stepping to the side to let Caduceus in through the doorway which he has to bend down to get through and Molly starts leads him inside the kitchen to find Caleb preparing breakfast and Edelweiss in her high chair already in there.

Caleb doesn’t turn around to speak with Caduceus and him “Hallo Caduceus” Molly knew that Caleb remembered everything about him and the Nein down to what their gait sounds like from behind.“Hello to as well Caleb and hello to you young Edelweiss,” Caduceus says walking over to the table and setting down the basket and showing what’s inside to Molly which is several potted plants and a potted sapling “The flowers are lovely but why a the sapling dear?” Molly asks Caduceus “It’s a tradition in the Clay family to plant a tree when a child is born” Caduceus explains “It is a gift to grow along with young Edelweiss here,” Caduceus says petting the girl’s hair making her purr happily “That’s a wonderful tradition Caddy I love it thank you,” Molly says pulling Caduceus in for a hug which he happily reciprocates “I’m very glad you enjoy it, Molly,” Caduceus says smiling. After Caduceus talks to them about his life with Fiord and then bids farewell and heads home, soon enough they’ll be growing a garden in no time.


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter focusing on the lives of Caleb and Molly as parents of a very curious child.

Caleb believes the best thing to do when you didn’t know the answer is to ask questions and that’s what he did when learned new spells, he asked questions like “how does the magic work” and such.

That was he was doing, answering questions from a mind only wishing to understand the word but this time he wasn’t the only asking the questions it was the now two-year-old Edelweiss who was waddling up to him while he sat in his chair in the garden Molly prided himself on “Papa?” Edelweiss asks with Frumpkin trailing behind her “Ja Edelweiss?” Caleb asks looking down at the toddler and wondering where her shoes were.

“Why is the sky blue?” She asks climbing into his lap 

“The sky is blue because of the way sunlight interacts with our atmosphere. Light moves as waves of different lengths some are short, making blue light.” Caleb explains

“Oh, I see,” Edelweiss says nodding and then starts to look around the garden “Papa how are so smart?”

Edelweiss asks looking up at him, Caleb knew he struggles with self-loathing still but it’s still hard for him to admit he’s actually good at things. 

“That’s because I read and study many things, Liebling” Caleb answers hesitantly, Edelweiss turns around then climbs into his lap and stands up on his thighs looking at his face and brings her small hands to his shoulders.

“Ja I know Papa, Daddy and I check on you when you’re working and he tells me it’s very important to work,” Edelweiss says winding her hands through his hair gently like she’s seen Molly do many times before. 

“Ja, it’s important to learn new things, Liebling,” Caleb says pressing a kiss to her forehead making her giggle at the prickly kiss 

“That tickles Papa!” She says giggling “Ja I know Edelweiss but like to hear you laugh,” Caleb says smiling at her and she head butts him on the chest gently.  
An hour passed with relative silence with Caleb sitting back in his chair with Edelweiss in his lap watching Frumpkin walk around the garden but of course due to her curious mind Edelweiss breaks it. 

“Papa where does Frumpkin come from?” She asks still watching Frumpkin 

“Frumpkin comes from the fae realm and he was summed to be my familiar,” Caleb says absentmindedly petting her head 

“Could I learn how to do that too Papa?” Edelweiss asks

“I-I..um... you can learn to do that Edelweiss but m-maybe when you’re older because it’s a lot to learn for someone so young,” Caleb says tripping over his words 

“Okay Papa,” Edelweiss says nodding.   
When Edelweiss finally falls asleep Caleb puts her to sleep and then goes into the sitting room finding Molly in the middle of a sewing project, Caleb walks up to Molly and sits down next to him saying nothing to him catching Molly’s attention. 

“Caleb dearest are you alright? you look like you’ve seen a ghost, love” Molly says taking hold of Caleb’s hands. 

“Edelweiss wants to learn magic” Caleb mumbles.

“Sweetheart is this about him? Are you afraid that you’ll turn into that monster? darling you would never hurt Edelweiss or hell me.” Molly says gently.

“Ja I-I know but I’m still afraid of him even though he might be dead,” Caleb says leaning on Molly’s shoulder.

“Caleb you aren’t going to do this alone in this because I will help teach her and I know I don’t know much about magic but I’ll be damned before leaving you alone,” Molly says hugging Caleb close to himself.

“Danke Mollymauk, Ich Liebe Dich” Caleb sobs into Molly’s shoulder “I love you too sweetheart”.


	4. Never apart And always together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watering his flowers in the garden with edelweiss has become his favorite pastime when he isn’t looking for the five-year-old who has the tendency to get into trouble when you’re not looking, which is he was doing at moment looking for his daughter.

(Mollymauk POV)

Watering his flowers in the garden with edelweiss has become his favorite pastime when he isn’t looking for the five-year-old who has the tendency to get into trouble when you’re not looking, which is he was doing at moment looking for his daughter.  
“Edelweiss! Sweetling, I know you’re hiding from me!” Molly shouts while looking for her “Edelweiss, please come out for Daddy!” Molly shouts looking under bushes and then to the tree to see a lilac tail poking out of the branches “Sweetheart please come down before you get hurt” Molly says reaching up to get her down and when he gets her into his arms to see her holding Frumpkin in her own arms ``Tut mir leid Daddy, Frumpkin was stuck in the tree” Edelweiss says petting Frumpkin’s head “It’s alright darling but next time please ask for my or Papa’s help okay?” Molly says kissing her forehead “Okay Daddy '' she says hopping out his arms and putting down Frumpkin who meows as thanks then walk away.   
“How about we go check on Papa and see if he’s done studying'' Molly suggests to Edelweiss who immediately responds “Ja let’s go!” She says taking his hand and leading him inside making him laugh at her excitement at the prospect of seeing Caleb, when they get to the study Edelweiss knocks before entering just like Molly taught her to.  
They find Caleb in the middle of mess of papers and books that are strewn about the room with his head stuck in a book and transcribing at the same time while muttering, Molly walks up and lays a hand on his shoulder and kisses Caleb’s cheek making Caleb jump then turn the Molly "Sweetheart, Darling, Dear, My loving husband did I scare you?” Molly says petting Caleb’s hair then Caleb pulls Molly into his lap “Only a little bit Mein Liebe'' Caleb says holding Molly close making Molly blush and look down at Edelweiss who’s patiently waiting to be picked up as well “Caleb dearest I love you very much but I’m not alone,” Molly says gesturing to Edelweiss “O-oh hallo Schätzchen” Caleb says picking her up into his arm and she hugs Caleb and wraps her tail around his wrist “Hallo Papa, Ich vermisste dich Papa,” Edelweiss says into Caleb’s shirt sounding like she’s about to cry “Ich vermisste Dich Auch Schätzchen,” Caleb says holding her closer and watching Molly smile sadly at the girl “She misses you a lot when you study.”   
Molly says kissing her head “What about you, Mein Liebe?” Caleb asks “ Of course I miss you, I miss you every moment we’re apart darling but know you’re in my heart everywhere I go,” Molly says caressing Caleb’s face ”And you with me Mollymauk Tealeaf-Widogast and I never want to be apart from either of you,” Caleb says kissing Molly on the lips.

(Caleb POV)

After they put Edelweiss down for a nap they go into their room and lay down and take off most of their day clothing then hold each other close, Molly curls himself around Caleb, Arms wrapped around his neck with their legs twined together and his tail-anchored on Caleb’s shin and Caleb hold him close.  
“Was? How did she climb a tree without you noticing Mollymauk?” Caleb says confused “I don’t really know Dear, she’s very sneaky like Nott,” Molly says pushing Caleb onto his back and laying on top of him “She picks up things from things from us and others all the time,” Molly says running his hands over Caleb’s beard and then into his hair “Ja that’s true, we may have to be careful about what we do in front of her sooner than later,” Caleb says relaxing into the feeling of Molly’s hands.  
“Caleb does want a message?” Molly asks getting off of Caleb’s chest “Ja Bitte, Meine Liebe,” Caleb says turning on to his stomach and Molly crawls on top of Caleb hovering then starts to massage his shoulders and neck enlisting groans from Caleb “You’re so stiff dearest and I don’t think you bending over a desk for hours is doing you any favors,” Molly says messaging the knots in Caleb’s neck “Ja you’re right Meine Liebe, maybe I’ll stay out of the study for a few days,” Caleb says in sleepy tone “Sweetheart are you falling asleep?” Molly asks getting off of him “Mmhm” Caleb hums “Let’s get to bed my love” Molly says lifting the blankets over them and holding Caleb close to him and realizing he’s already asleep “Good night Caleb sleep well,” Molly says before drifting off to sleep.

(Caleb POV)

It was beautiful day today by the beach, Molly is sitting next to him, dressed in a sky blue sundress and his sunhat and Edelweiss is playing in the sand with Jester and Nott, Caleb leans over to Molly and presses a kiss to his cheek “Ich Liebe Dich Mollymauk,” Caleb says cupping Molly’s face “I love you too Caleb” Molly says smiling but then someone in a hood walks up behind Mollymauk and stabs him in heart making Molly fall to the ground in his own blood then Caleb is pushed to the ground by the hooded figure then removes the hood from off their head revealing Trent “Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen, Bren.”   
Then he does just that wakes up shooting up in bed looking around himself immediately finds Molly waking up next to him “Love? What’s wrong, is it another nightmare?” Molly asks still half asleep then Caleb pulls Molly into a hug “Do you want to talk about it?” Molly asks “Nein,” Caleb says shaking his head “ Okay sweetheart whatever you want,” Molly says holding him closer.   
After a few minutes Caleb finally settles down and the internal clock tells him it’s 11:57 pm “I’m sorry it’s so late Meine Liebe '' Caleb says pulling away from the hug “Don’t apologize dear, do want to do anything to make me feel better? Do you want me to please you and make you forget ?” Molly says with suggestive look on his face “Ja Bitte..please make me forget it,” Caleb says pulling Molly in for a heated kiss making Molly hum happily into his mouth then Molly pulls away from them and reaches over to bedside table and grabs the lavender oil and throws it on the pillows for later then starts to remove Caleb’s sleep clothing leaving Caleb naked as day he was born.

(Mollymauk POV)

He takes a moment to appreciate Caleb’s slightly overweight frame and hair that’s starting to gray a little at the corners, Molly remembers the first weeks of their marriage when Caleb was still unhealthy thin but now due to having full meals and loving friends Caleb has to gain a few pounds.  
Molly leans down starts to kiss down Caleb’s neck while rubbing his chest making Caleb gasp and moan, Molly starts to leave love-bites along his neck, Shoulders and collarbone then looks down at Caleb who’s eyes blown wide with lust and sees his husband’s hard cock between his thighs.  
“Look at you so hard and I’ve barely even touched you, tell me, Caleb, how do you want me tonight?” Molly asks “ Ich...I want to reiten y-you “ Caleb stutters “I like that idea, you riding on my cock sounds lovely,” Molly purrs then stands and removes his sleep clothing and lays down on the bed watching Caleb crawls on top of him with the oil in hand and starts prepares himself, Molly starts to caress Caleb’s hips making him moan “M-Mollymauk,” Caleb whines needly “Are ready for me? Come on sweetheart be good boy and ride cock,” Molly says while Caleb lines himself up with Molly’s cock and sinks down making the both of them moan at feeling then Caleb starts to ride him, Molly realizes partway though he feels Caleb starts to shake with need and decides to start thrusting up into him “ Ahh! M-Molly Ja Bitte!” Caleb shouts through Moans "Come on love I’m close, come on cock like a good boy,” Molly says grabbing onto Caleb’s and continues thrusting into him and spilling into Caleb then Caleb comes onto Molly's stomach.   
Caleb gets off of Molly and lays next to him panting and resting his hand on his chest where his heart is with a sad look on his face “Caleb what happened in that nightmare?” Molly asks gently while putting his hands over Caleb’s own “It was good to dream at first, we at beach with Nott, Jester and Edelweiss and gods Molly you were so beautiful in the dress Marion made for you and your sunhat b-but then out of nowhere Trent appeared and stabbed you in the heart, it felt so real,” Caleb says though sobs “Shh shh I know, I know sweetheart but I’m here alive and that man is nowhere near us, he’s six feet under, all the way in Rexxentrum,” Molly says holding Caleb to his chest.  
Caleb eventually falls asleep in Molly’s arms but Molly doesn’t fall asleep he stays up to watch over Caleb as he sleeps, listening to his breathing and holding onto Caleb.


	5. Blossoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Edelweiss and her dads on her thirteenth birthday.

(Edelweiss POV)

My day starts with getting up and dressing for the day then waking up Papa and Dad, which can be hard sometimes adamantly, Edelweiss knocks before entering to find her Papa already awake but her Dad still dead to the world.  
“Guten morgen Papa,” Edelweiss says walking up to him “Guten morgen Schätzchen,” Caleb says pressing a kiss to her forehead then he turns to Molly and shakes him “Mollymauk it’s time wake up, Schatz,” Caleb says, “mmmm...it’s too early ‘aleb” Molly says with his face still on the pillow “Molly it’s 8:00 am, that’s not early,” Caleb says chuckling.  
“Edelweiss can you make breakfast while I try to wake your dad?” Caleb says turning to her “Ja I can do that Papa,” Edelweiss says while Frumkin climbs onto her shoulders and draping himself there, Edelweiss leaves their bedroom and walk into the kitchen and starts to prepare light breakfast eggs, bacon, toast then brews some coffee and by the time she finishes setting the food down her fathers are walking into the kitchen, her papa sits down with a book in hand and starts to eat but her dad walks up to her and kisses her cheek, nose, and forehead then pulls her into a hug “Good morning my sweet girl,” Molly says sleepily “Good morning Dad,” Edelweiss says purring “And happy birthday sweetheart, is anything you want to do for it?”  
Molly says cupping her face “Ja it’s not every day you turn thirteen, Schätzchen,” Caleb says standing up and places his dishes in the sink and stands next to Molly “I just want to spend time with you guys, I don’t want anything special,” Edelweiss admits while blushing  
“Aww sweetheart, of course, you can spend time with us, how about spend time down by the beach?” Molly asks taking her hands ``Yeah let’s do that,” Edelweiss says smiling “That sounds like an excellent idea, Meine Liebe,” Caleb says kissing his husband “Of course it is! It’s my idea dearest,” Molly says preening under the praise, making Caleb roll his eyes “ Du bist so ein Pfau,” Caleb groans.  
When they get to the beach Edelweiss helps set up a blanket and then starts looking for shells or agates and finds some four small pink shells and she puts them into her pocket, then she looks over to her fathers to see them walking and talking along the sea line holding hands making her smile at their happiness, then she feels Frumpkin hop off her shoulders and start to wander further down the beach and she follows the cat, Edelweiss starts to sing a song her papa sings to her sometimes “Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Jeden morgen grüßt du mich  
Klein und weiß  
Sauber und hell  
Du siehst glücklich aus, mich zu treffen,” Edelweiss sings to herself and then leans down starts looking for more shells still singing “Blüte des Schnees  
Mögt Ihr blühen und wachsen  
Blühen und wachsen für immer  
Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Segne mein Heimatland für immer.” She sings while looking at what she found which is a long yet thin agate that’s blue-ish purple “Wow this is so pretty, I’m definitely giving this to dad as a gift, Frumpkin come here!” Edelweiss shouts.  
Then she feels a tap on her shoulder so she turns around to see a woman with dirty blond hair, extremely short in the back but long and side-combed in the front, framing the right side of her face to just past the chin she has a scar running down her face from the top of one brow to the bottom of her chin, a burn scar on her neck, and a hard look in her eyes and holding a struggling Frumpkin “Entschuldigen Sie, junge Dame, ist das Ihre Katze?” She asks “Ja, er ist mein, vielen Dank für die Suche nach ihm,” Edelweiss says taking a very angry Frumpkin who’s still hissing at the women “Frumpkin it's alright she’s only trying to help,” Edelweiss says petting him “You’re welcome, my name is Astrid and you are?” Astrid asks holding out her hand and something in the back of her head tells her not say her real name “I-I am Lilly, it’s very nice to meet you, Miss Astrid,” Edelweiss says but before she can shake Astrid’s hand Frumpkin scratches Astrid’s hand and then runs off in the other direction “Frumpkin come back here!” Edelweiss shouts running after him, glad to get away from that woman.

When she finds Frumpkin he looks pleased with himself while being held by Molly and Caleb sitting on the blanket nearby “Sweetheart why where you yelling?” Molly asks looking her up and down “Because Frumpkin scratched this lady that found him when I lost track of him” Edelweiss explains Molly puts down Frumpkin “Edelweiss are you alright? You’re shaking like a leaf,” Molly asks cupping her face “I don’t know why but I didn’t like her, she scared me for some reason,”  
Edelweiss says trying to stop shaking then Caleb walks up to them both “Do you want to go home?” Caleb asks “Ja I do bitte,” Edelweiss says and so they start heading home. When they get back inside Caleb leads Edelweiss into the study with him “I was going to wait until after dinner but I think you should have this now,” Caleb says handing package wrapped up in brown paper to Edelweiss and she rips into it to see a spell-book making her eyes go wide “Papa does this mean what I think it means?!” She says “Ja it does, I’m going to teach you magic with your dad’s help as well,” Caleb says taking into a hug “Thank you, Papa, I love it,” Edelweiss says into his shirt “You’re welcome Edelweiss,” Caleb says pressing a kiss to head “By the way think you’re dad has something as well but he’s been hiding it from me for weeks now,” Caleb whispers to her before sending her off.

Edelweiss goes into the living room and finds Molly sitting on the window seat that faces the beach with Frumpkin on his shoulders so she walks up and joins him on a seat by laying on his chest like she did when she was a baby “Hello Edel,” Molly says rubbing her back and twining their tails together “Hallo dad” Edelweiss says happily “Sweetling I know you don’t want to talk about it but did that woman do anything to you?” Molly says lifting her chin making her look at him in the eyes “She asked if Frumpkin was mine then she said “you’re welcome “ and she asked my name after introducing herself to me but I lied to her and said my was Lilly,” Edelweiss explains to Molly which makes him sigh “Alright because if she did I was going have a talk with her, and by a talk I mean I’m going to kick her ass if she hurt you,” Molly hisses in infernal “I knew what you meant dad,”   
Edelweiss clarifies “I found something for you while looking for shells,” Edelweiss says digging into her pocket fishing for the agate and pulls it out handing it to Molly who looks at it “This is beautiful Edel, thank you sweetheart and I have gifts for you,” Molly says pulling out two boxes, one small and the other big, she opens the small one first to realize it’s an ornament box that she opens up to see a choker like a necklace that’s a half sun and moon “You’re auntie Jester and I had this commissioned, open the other because what’s inside goes with it,” Molly says gesturing to the bigger box and Edelweiss opens it to find coat thats blue on the outside and red on the inside with black borders and little blue moons along them, turning it over to see silver Celtic knot that symbolizes family then she hugs it trying not to cry and failing “It’s so pretty daddy thank so much,” Edelweiss says with tears in her eyes “You’re very welcome my little flower,” He says taking her into a hug.


	6. Not so different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for Edelweiss to come home can very nerve-racking for Mollymauk.

( Mollymauk POV)

Caleb tries to tell him that Edelweiss going to be fine she’s probably taking a merchant or that nice fruit seller or she ran into Jester and Beau and are taking to her when she was on the way home, yes that’s it she’s fine, everything is fine then he sees Edelweiss walking up the path with Yasha who is dragging two boys by the scruff of their necks as they shout and kick for help, Molly and Caleb immediately run to meet them “What’s going on here?” Caleb asks Yasha “Edel sweetheart?” Molly leans down to be on eye level with his daughter and when she looks at him it reveals a bleeding cut on her cheek and a nasty black eye, Molly puts two and two together, takes her into his chest and then hisses savagely at the two boys for daring to hurt his baby girl like this.  
“One was harassing and calling her names and the other took a step further after Edelweiss told them to leave her alone and threw a rock at her then she said something in infernal then he punched her,” Yasha says to Caleb who turns to the both of them which makes the tallest of the two try to speak up but Caleb cuts him off “Don’t you dare open your mouth either of you or Yasha here will do more then drag though town,” Caleb says harshly pulls out a rock holds it out to both of their faces and whispers nonsense then puts it away “Now the spell I just cast will tell me where you are and what you are doing and thinking so if ever think about hurting my daughter ever again I will personally make you’re living a living hell, understand?” Caleb says glaring at them both and both nod ”Gut, now leave!” Caleb shouts and Yasha releases them letting them run away.  
Molly looks down at Edelweiss “They’re gone sweetheart let’s get inside and clean you up,” Molly says softly to Edelweiss who only nods fallowing Molly inside with Caleb and Yasha close behind, Molly sits Edelweiss down on the bathroom counter and grabs the Disinfectant and some cotton then brushed her bangs back and starts to clean her cut making her hiss in pain “I know it hurts Edel, next time I’ll come to town with you so those little bastards don’t get any ideas okay?” Molly asks “Okay daddy,” Edelweiss responds quietly, the only time that Edelweiss calls him “daddy” is because she’s mad, or sad any other time the fifteen-year-old usually calls him “dad”.  
“Sweetheart do want something for you’re eye?” Molly ask throwing the cotton away “Yes please,” Edelweiss says hopping off the counter “Alright,” Molly says grabbing a washcloth and running it in cold water “Here you go sweetheart,” He says handing it to her then she presses it to her eye and then walks away saying quiet “Thanks,” before going into her room and shutting the door behind her.  
When Molly walks into the living room he sees Caleb sitting in his usual chair looking like he’s going to pass out from stress and Yasha looking like she wants to murder those boys, Molly walks up to Caleb and puts his hand on Caleb shoulder “Edelweiss went into her room after I took care of her, Yasha would please tell me those...boys said to my baby?” Molly asks Yasha “The short one called her a hellspawn and a bitch but the tall one told her to kill herself then he threw a rock at her and then she said something in infernal at him and then he punched her in the eye and that’s when I picked both of them up and then asked Edelweiss to explain what happened,” Yasha says crossing her arm angrily, Molly takes a moment to breathe in and out before he speaks “Caleb darling are you alright?” Molly says turning to his husband who’s looking at him with a half-smile “I’ve been better but I’m glad she’s safe now,” Caleb says standing up and then he pulls Molly into a hug “I’ll check on it a bit and try to cheer her up,” Caleb says rubbing Molly’s back “Okay Caleb,” Molly says laying his in the crook of Caleb’s shoulder.

( Caleb POV)

After preparing some milk tea with a little honey he walks up to Edelweiss’s door and knocks “Schätzchen can I come inside?” Caleb asks and waits for a response which comes “Ja you can come in papa,” Edelweiss says though the door so he walks in a cup in hand, he sees Edelweiss sitting on her bed with her knees tucked under her chin and arms over them, Caleb sits on her bed and hands her the cup and she takes it and sips it “Thanks papa,”   
Edelweiss says smiling “You’re welcome Edelweiss,” Caleb says rubbing her knee “You want to know what I said to the tall one? Because it was actually something aunt Beau taught me to say if anyone fucked with me,” Edelweiss asks with a jester-like grin ”What did you say Schätzchen?” Caleb asks genuinely curious  
“I told him if he's was picking a fight with a girl he must’ve been born with the world's cruelest handicap,” Edelweiss answers with a wide grin “And don’t even care I was punched in the face it was totally worth the look on his face,” Edelweiss admits “Now I see why Beauregard likes to visit you so much,” Caleb says laughing and shaking his head   
“Yeah she told me never to let anyone say shitty things to me ever and not let them get to me,” Edelweiss says sipping her tea and Caleb makes a mental note to thank Beauregard the next he sees her “How do you feel Schätzchen?” Caleb asks when she finished her tea and handing him the cup back “I feel better papa, and thanks you for scaring those Arschlochs,” Edelweiss says kissing his cheek “You’re welcome Schätzchen,” Caleb says standing up then opens the door and turns to her “Gute Nacht Edelweiss,” Caleb says “Gute Nacht papa,” Edelweiss says back and Caleb shuts the door.

( Edelweiss POV)

After the incident with those Assholes guys all the boys and girls in Menagerie Coast avoided her at costs because they were told her father was an on a powerful wizard that could curse their lives if you dare look at her, which was good and bad, it was good because kids stopped calling her names but bad because no one her age wanted to her friend so she decided to sit near the beach and pulls the sketchbook her auntie Jester got her for her birthday and starts to sketch the coastline while humming a song.  
After a few minutes of drawing, she finds a place to stop put it away and take out her book that her papa gifted her and starts to read it but then she hears running behind her but she ignores it, whoever was running has stopped right in front of her making her mentally groan before they speak“H-hey can I hide here?,” they ask Nervously making her look up at a very scared half-Orc boy with dark teal skin and small tusks   
“Sure go ahead but don’t worry no one brave enough to go past this tree,” Edelweiss says as the boy sits next to her “Why’s that?” He says looking at her “You don’t know? My papa is a wizard that makes people think he could curse their lives if you dare look at me because two jerks harassed me and beat me up and he threatened them if they ever came near me again you’ll make their lives a living hell that's why,” Edelweiss says matter-of-factly “Whoever was chasing you is probably running in the opposite direction now became they know I’m he-“.  
“They beat you up?” He asks, interrupting her.  
”Yes well..and no the taller one of the two punched me in face after I Insulted him in infernal,” Edelweiss says looking at him “Why do you ask?” Edelweiss asks the boy who says raising an eyebrow at her “Because you’re pretty girl and I think they’re stupid,” He says crossing his arms in a huff while looking at her which makes her start to giggle “W-what’s so funny ?!?” He says voice cracking “N-nein it’s nothing ignore me, but I hope you don’t mind me asking what’s your name?” Edelweiss says after she finishes giggling “My name is Bragi,” Bragi says “My name is Edelweiss it’s nice to meet you Bragi,” Edelweiss says smiling at him which makes him smile back “it’s nice to meet you too Edelweiss,” Bragi pronouncing is her name wrong but she doesn’t care; she has a friend who’s just like her.  
When Bragi tells her he’s a Street urchin and not having parents and he asks about her parents “So you have two dads?” Bragi asks eyes wide “Yeah I do, my papa is a wizard and is very smart, Dad is a blood hunter and is very kind,” Edelweiss explains  
“Wow, I wish I had two dads,” Bragi sight longingly as Edelweiss pats him on back and then realizes it’s past noon “Speaking of dads I have to head home before dark,” Edelweiss admits “Is it okay I come to talk to you again?” Bragi asks trying not to sound sad that she’s leaving “Yes you can Bragi, see you later,” Edelweiss says starting to walk away and back to the house which isn’t fair when she gets into the garden she pats her tree that her uncle Caduceus gave to her when she was little, Edelweiss looks to her papa’s chair to find Molly asleep in it instead.  
Edelweiss walks over and leans down to kiss Molly’s forehead gently “Dad I’m home,” Edelweiss says to Molly who starts to stretch and yawn “Welcome home sweetling, did you find any new shells today?” Molly asks looking down at her sandy boots “No but I think I made a friend,” Edelweiss says ”That’s great to hear sweetheart, I’m happy that made a friend your age,” Molly says “I think he’s my age but it’s hard to tell because he’s a foot taller than me,” Edelweiss says shrugging “Well bring him over the next time, I won't meet this boy,” Molly says with a smile that she’s all too familiar with.  
”Maybe I will but before then I’m going to learn some magic from papa,” Edelweiss says starting to head inside “Alright sweetheart, go learn something new,” Molly says waving to her.  
When she got into the study, Caleb was clearing the floor to the room and Edelweiss sat down on a chair and waited for Caleb to start the lesson and then eventually he did start the lesson like he always did by cracking open one the many spell-books he owns “Summon familiar is a spell you’re casting Edelweiss, it will summon a familiar of one type you wish it will any creature from the list of Animals in the spell-book,” Caleb says pacing back and forth as Edelweiss draws the summoning circle and placing down the Ingredients for the spell.  
”Are you ready Edelweiss?” Caleb asks “Yes I’m ready papa,” Edelweiss answers starting to cast the spell and then a moment passes before The circle stops glowing and the ingredients for the spell are gone and there’s a beautiful black cat sitting in the middle of the circle then it makes its way to its new master “Hallo little one I think I’ll call you Hugo, how does that sound, Schatz?” Edelweiss asks picking up Hugo who only meows at her “Well done Edelweiss, he looks like clever one,” Caleb says scratching the cat’s head “Go show your dad your familiar,” Caleb says starting to clean up the circle as Edelweiss runs out of the study with Hugo in her arms.  
“Dad! Daddy comes look I have a familiar!,” she shouts the instant she gets outside making Molly jump a little then walks up to her and looks at Hugo bleps at Molly “Aw he’s so cute, what did you name him?” Molly asks looking at Edelweiss “His name is Hugo,” Edelweiss answers putting down Hugo so he can walk around “Hugo is a good name for him, look at you so clever and soon enough you won’t need your daddy anymore, my baby girl growing up so fast,” Molly says dramatically while holding Edelweiss close and patting her head “That’s not true I’ll always need dad no matter how old I get or smart and powerful, I’ll always be your little girl for you and papa both,” Edelweiss says ”I know sweetheart,” Molly says kissing her head.


	7. Polymorph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning and casting a new spell has some surprising results for Edelweiss.

(Edelweiss POV)

Edelweiss looks herself in the mirror while holding a caterpillar cocoon and casts the spell Polymorph on herself by closing her eyes and muttering the spell. Opening her eyes reveals a young human woman with blue eyes, freckles and bright copper like hair in a braid sitting with her face in her room making her gasp and run out her room to find her papa in his study.

(Caleb POV)

Caleb hears a soft knock at the door that he recognizes as Edelweiss knocking “Come in Edelweiss, how did the spell go?” Caleb asks Edelweiss as the door opens but instead of a lilac-colored trifling standing in the doorway instead, there’s a human girl that has a similar face as Edelweiss “It went well papa, what do you think?” Edelweiss says laughing at Caleb’s shocked face. “You did well Schätzchen, it’s just you look like me when I was younger with that hair,” Caleb says standing up then he walks up to Edelweiss “How about we show your dad your hard work?” Caleb asks smirking “Yeah let’s go, show dad,” Edelweiss says while Caleb leads them both into the garden to find Molly who’s sitting in the grass admiring the flowers, Caleb and Edelweiss walk up behind “Mollymauk Mein Schatz Edelweiss wishes to show you her polymorph spell work,” Caleb says which makes Molly turn “Is that so my love? Well, where is our little flower?” Molly asks.  
Edelweiss comes out from behind Caleb to show Molly her new form “I’m right here dad, What do you think dad?” Edelweiss asks “Sweetheart I can barely recognize you, you look so much like you’re Papa,” Molly says while cupping her face making her giggle “Caleb look at her! Our little flower is so clever,” Molly says while holding Edelweiss “I see her Schatz, she’s very clever, our little flower,” Caleb says, taking them both into a hug.  
(Mollymauk POV)

Molly watches Caleb and Edelweiss talk about their next magic lesson tomorrow proudly, Molly is glad to see that Caleb’s fear of becoming like Trent was long gone because it was ridiculous to even consider that Caleb could hurt  
Edelweiss without being manipulated into doing so.  
Edelweiss walks out the gate and down the street then Caleb walks to up him “Edelweiss is going to show Bragi her spell work,” Caleb says kissing his cheek “Alright my love,” Molly says wrapping his arms around Caleb’s shoulders and rubbing his forehead against Caleb’s “Ich Liebe Dich mein Schatz,” Caleb says sweetly “I love you too darling,” Molly says laying his head on Caleb’s shoulder then Caleb kisses his head “Do think Edelweiss is sweet on him?”  
Caleb asks which makes Molly looked at him “I think she is my love, she’s young and in love with someone,” Molly answers “Not like she hides well whenever she talks about him her tail curls and uncurls behind her,” Molly says “She wears her heart on her sleeves like you Schatz,”  
Caleb says kissing him softly on the lips “That’s true she’s a lot like me sometimes but other times she’s like you sweetheart,” Molly says pulling him in for another kiss.

As the sunset and dinner was finished Molly and Caleb, as well as Edelweiss, decided to sit in the garden to look at stars.  
Caleb tells Edelweiss all the constellations and their stories from memory and Edelweiss listens intently while petting Hugo, Molly looks down to Frumpkin who’s in his lap “You’ve probably heard these stories a thousand times haven’t you sweetheart?” Molly asks the cat who answers with a soft meow and looks at him “Yes I know love, but he’s  
so cute when he talks about the stars,” Molly says scratching behind his ears and pouting at Frumpkin, the cat looks at him incredulously ”Oh don’t make that face! And no I don’t have obvious favoritism,”  
Molly says to Frumpkin who just jump out his lap and walk over to Caleb to nudge his leg to make him move over Molly, Caleb looks at Frumpkin then to Molly raising an eyebrow at him then Caleb walks his way up to Molly and kneels down “Do you know why Frumpkin wanted me to sit next to you Schatz?” Caleb says taking Molly’s left hand rubbing his thumb over Molly’s wedding ring “I-I think he noticed I was wanted near Caleb,”  
Molly answers blushing from embarrassment then Caleb sits next to Molly and wrapping his left arm around Molly’s shoulders and kissing his cheek “You only ask for me to come to sit with you Mollymauk, Mein Schatz, Meine Liebe, Mein Mollymauk,”  
Caleb says tracing the peacock feather on his cheek while looking at his face which makes Molly’s heart swell then Molly looks down to Caleb’s left hand and looks at Caleb’s wedding ring which his silver band with one small amethyst embedded in it with an Engraving that he chose “ With burning passion ~Mollymauk Tealeaf ~”  
and Molly’s own ring which is a golden band with an amber embedded and it’s engraving says  
“Meine unsterbliche Liebe für Dich” which never fails to make him laugh about his first time reading of the engraving wrong due to being able to read very well; when he first read it he thought it said “My undying love for dick” making Caleb say “Nein” which made him say “it’s okay, I love dick, too.” Molly chuckles at the memory from so long ago.

(Caleb POV)  
Sitting in the grass Mollymauk in his arms and Edelweiss laying in the grass looking up into the sky above; Caleb watches the two cats play fight with each other he feels Molly’s hand run through his beard making him look at Molly who’s looking at with his gem-like eyes “Hello dearest, am I bothering you?” Molly asks softly “Nein you’re not bothering me, Schatz,” Caleb says leaning up to kiss Molly on the lips lovingly but it very quickly turns into making out.  
“Well I’m heading inside,” Edelweiss says catching both of off guard; when Caleb looks over to Edelweiss who face is flushed a dark lavender covering her eyes and walking inside. “Next I’ll wait for Edelweiss to leave before starting anything,” Molly says loin ashamed of himself  
Caleb inwardly thanks Edelweiss for putting up with them but hopes she isn’t too upset at them but knows that the seventeen-year-old wouldn’t hold it against them.  
“Please do Mollymauk, I don’t want this to running pattern for her sake,” Caleb says “I will Caleb,” Molly promises he pulls him into another kiss which Caleb excepts, Molly climes on Caleb’s lap all the way to kiss down Caleb’s neck then Caleb brings his hands down to grab Molly’s ass just below his tail making Molly purr in response; Caleb gently starts message Molly’s ass with one hand and the other rubs base of his tail making Molly gasp and shudder; one by one Caleb counts the vertebrae in Molly’s tail from base to tip and the entire time Molly shudders and gasp in pleasure;  
With his other hand he rubs his fingers over Molly’s hole “C-Caleb please,” Molly begs “Please what Mein Schatz?” Caleb says in buttoning Molly’s skirt then removing it and pressing him onto the grass “Dearest I need to fuck me,” Molly says tugging off his shirt “Who said that wasn’t going to do exactly that?” Caleb says pulling out a vile of lavender oil from his pocket and removes his trousers than his shirt “No one did my love, I just want to near and in me so badly,” Molly says stretching out on the grass; Caleb looks down at Molly’s body and runs his hands down Molly’s entire body and appreciates that moons are full tonight and soft prayer to the Moonweaver for such beautiful sight  
“You’re so beautiful Mollymauk, you truly are my treasure,” Caleb says leaning down to kiss above Molly’s heart “Thank you, sweetheart,” Molly says kissing his head then Caleb sits up and starts to prepare him Caleb starts to finger Molly’s hole making Molly moan then Caleb slides a second finger in and slowly starts thrusting them in and out of Molly “Caleeebbb,” Molly says whining “Shush Schatz I don’t want to hurt you,” Caleb says sweetly and slowly adding a third and final finger inside of Molly’s ass and thrust them slowly at first then faster making Molly thrust onto his fingers moaning then pulling them out then Caleb prepares himself then lines up with Molly hole and thrusting in slowly until he’s hilted making him and Molly moan.  
Caleb moves Molly’s legs to his waist and hands to his shoulders start to thrust in and out of Molly, Caleb thrusts faster into Molly and garbs him by the horns “Oh gods Caleb yes!” Molly shouts raking his nails up Caleb’s back and shoulders,  
Caleb starts to hit for Molly’s prostate makes him moan loudly “Does this feel good Mollymauk?” Caleb says siting onto his knees and remove his hands from Molly’s horns and takes Molly’s hands from his shoulders to his hips and grabs onto one of Molly’s legs “Yes, fuck yes it does,” Molly moans then pulls Molly’s leg to meet his thrusts faster than Molly could and thrust into him feeling his balls tighten Caleb starts to stroke Molly’s cock “Caleb I’m going to come soon,” Molly pants “Don’t worry I’m going to come as well,” Caleb says pulling Molly into an open-mouthed kiss and release inside of Molly then Molly comes over Caleb’s hand his own stomach.  
Caleb lays on top of Molly while him and Molly catch their breath “Sweetheart I think it’s time head inside because it’s starting to get late,” Molly says gesturing at the moons which are in the center of the sky now “Ja I do too, come on Schatz,” Caleb says collecting their clothing and vile of oil and they both walk inside an into their room and Caleb throws the clothing in the hamper and puts the oil away. Caleb joins Molly who’s already asleep in bed and pulls the covers over them and wraps himself around Molly and falls asleep.


	8. Family and tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Edelweiss and Bragi get to her home their meet by some unexpected visitors.

(Edelweiss POV)

After introducing Bragi to her parents she suspected they knew she was head over heels for him but suspected when she brought him over today and completely forgot that her uncle’s Caduceus and Fjord were visiting today “Good afternoon Edelweiss and I’m assuming that this is your friend you’re Father mentioned,”   
Caduceus says walking up to her giving her a hug and kiss on her head then he looks at Bragi who is looking between Edelweiss and her uncles who both tower over him and probably wondering what is going on “Hello there my name is Caduceus Clay and this my husband Fjord Clay, what is your name, young man?”   
Caduceus asks holding out his hand for Bragi to shake it “M-my name is Bragi sir,” Bragi says with his voice cracking and shaking Caduceus’s hand “I see why he’s your friend, he’s shy while you’re confident,” Fjord says to Edelweiss while giving her a hug   
“Well yes and no, yes he’s shy sometimes but he’s kind and speaks from the heart,” Edelweiss explains “Ah I see,” Fjord says nodding at the nineteen-year-old “Caddy I think you’re scaring the poor boy,” Fjord says walking up to Caduceus and Bragi ”Oh I’m sorry if I frightened you,” Caduceus says apologetically to Bragi “No it’s alright I was just a little surprised is all,” Bragi says.

After Caduceus made some tea for all of them; Fjord and Caduceus are talking to Bragi to one another while she sips her tea that tastes like little licorice and lavender to her “My tea tastes woodsy, almost grassy taste with an underlying minty, citrusy flavor, it’s strange but I like it .”  
Molly says looking down at his cup “Dad I think you’re drinking catnip tea,” Edelweiss explains “Mine tastes like mint and lavender,” Edelweiss says sipping her tea again “This tea’s taste changes to your personal palate each time you have it,” Caduceus explains “Then why does mine taste like someone brewed cherry blossoms in seawater Caddy?”  
Fjord asks Caduceus “I’m not quite sure dear,” Caduceus says shrugging “Mine tastes lilac and cinnamon, it’s a strange combination,” Bragi says into his cup “Papa what about yours?” Edelweiss asks looking over to Caleb “It tastes like a black tea with ginger, cloves, cardamom, cinnamon with an aftertaste of lavender, it’s a lot of flavors mixed together into this quite a pleasing cup of tea,” Caleb says, Edelweiss watches as Caduceus drinks his cup of tea “Mine tastes like a milk tea with green tea and is a bit salty,” Caduceus says setting down his cup.

(Bragi POV)

Listening and watching Edelweiss and her parents talk to each other about their teas is nice but also feels like a slap to the face to him as a reminder that his parents had died out at sea and for the last seventeen years he’s been alone.  
Bragi feels a gentle hand on his shoulder making him turn to Caduceus “You seem a little down Bragi, is something the matter?” Caduceus asks softly with kind and yet worried smile “it’s just that I... Edelweiss’s Dads treat me like a son and it just reminds me that my parents are y’know....gone,” Bragi says quietly and Caduceus continues to smile and starts to pat Bragi’s shoulder “So you’re on your own?” Fjord asks “Yes I am Mr. Fjord,” Bragi answers then Fjord looks over to Caduceus mouthing something to him “Bragi do you have anywhere to stay that’s safe?” Caduceus asks and in response, Bragi shakes his head “No I don’t,” Bragi says looking into his teacup at his reflection “I hope we don’t seem too forward in asking this but how you feel if we let you live with us?” Caduceus asks “W-wha really?!” Bragi shouts “Yeah really kid, there will be ground rules though but besides that, you can live with Caduceus and me,” Fjord says smiling at Bragi wide grin making Edelweiss walk over and hug him “ Welcome to Mighty Nein Bragi,” Edelweiss says pulling away from the hug “Thanks Elie,” Bragi says.

(Molly POV)

After cleaning up Fjord and Caduceus with Bragi following them leave to head home; Caleb, he and Edelweiss watch they get small in the distance then Caleb breaks the silence “Would you tell why Bragi called you Elie?” Caleb asks looking at Edelweiss watching her intently “It’s his nickname for me, it’s kind of like dad’s name is Mollymauk but everyone calls him Molly,” Edelweiss explains while she turns slightly lavender around the ears “That’s so sweet, I knew I liked that boy,” Molly says “Ja he’ll make someone very happy one day with that kind heart, don’t you think so Meine Blume?” Caleb asks Edelweiss who covers her face “Nein papa Bitte,” Edelweiss begs “You’re absolutely right my love, and his partner would be over the moon when he proposes!” Molly linking arms with Caleb “Nooooo please stop dad, I am actually begging you to stop this teasing now,” Edelweiss squeaks as her face turns a darker lavender “I now regret telling you guys that I like him,” Edelweiss says crossing her arms still blushing “I’m glad you did Sweetheart, the road of love isn’t easy to trust me I know,” Molly says looking at Caleb knowingly “Schatz will ever forgive me for being so thick-headed in past?” Caleb asks “I’ve already forgiven you, my love,” Molly says sweetly “Edelweiss we will support you in anything you do, Okay?” Molly asks “Okay dad, Ich Liebe Dich,” Edelweiss says nodding “I love you too my little flower, my sweet girl,” Molly sweetly Head-butting Edelweiss Affectionately and she head-butting him return.


	9. Golden memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Edelweiss leaves home to see the world but Molly doesn't want to say goodbye.

(Caleb POV)

When Edelweiss asked them if she could go see the world with Bragi who was a very talented bard of the Wildmother and apparently the two boys he threatened so many years ago but she swore that they had realized that they in the wrong and learned their lesson,  
they introduced themselves as well the tall one a young human man named Wolfgang who is a fighter and shorter one a halfling boy named Thomas but affectionately called Tommy instead who is Clerc.  
Caleb was unsure at first about the idea but eventually caved after Beau and Jester pointed out that Edelweiss only knows about life in the Menagerie Coast and would be a good idea so he caved and gave her permission to go but Mollymauk on other hand was quick to agree.  
So now he and Molly are saying goodbye to Edelweiss and her friends before they leave “Do have everything Schätzchen?” Caleb asks for the fourth time “Ja papa I have everything,” Edelweiss says laughing “Okay I just want to be you sure Edelweiss,” Caleb says wrapping  
an around Molly “I know papa,” Edelweiss says putting her  
hands in her coat pockets then Molly walks up to her and kisses her on the head “I think your papa isn’t ready to say goodbye to his Schätzchen,” Molly says “That’s not you said  
this morning,” Caleb says crossing his arms making Molly gasp dramatically “I did no such thing Caleb, am shocked and appalled that you would insinuate that I   
would ever do such a thing!” Molly shouts defensively “Dad it’s okay I’m never going judge you if miss me while I’m gone,” Edelweiss says sweetly making Molly drop the theatrics “I know sweetheart it’s just goodbyes aren’t my strong suit Sweetheart,” Molly says taking her into a hug which she reciprocates “To be honest Dad I don’t I think their mine either,”   
Edelweiss admits ”But I promise to send letters whenever I can,” Edelweiss says kissing Molly’s cheek “Okay,” Molly says as Caleb walks up to the “Do you also promise not to make too much trouble for yourselves?” Caleb asks to watch Edelweiss turn to her friends all which look to each other than shrug “We promise to try not to papa,” Edelweiss says a little unsure “Okay, Verabschieden Schätzchen,” Caleb says as Molly pulls away from her “Verabschieden papa,” Edelweiss says kissing cheek “Goodbye Sweetheart,” Molly says trying not to cry and failing “Goodbye Daddy,” Edelweiss says head-butting Molly gently before grabbing her bags as Hugo perches himself on her shoulders and waving goodbye then walking to her friends as they start walking away together as Caleb hugs his crying husband trying to console him.

(Molly POV)

After the first week without Edelweiss was a bit jarring to him at first but he slowly got used to waking up to Caleb making breakfast for them in the kitchen, Molly shuffles into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Caleb who’s drinking his coffee and reading a book with a plate across from him with eggs and toast “Good morning my love,”   
Molly says kissing Caleb’s neck “Guten morgen,” Caleb says then Molly sits in his seat and starts to eat his food then puts his dishes in the sink and before leaving the kitchen he kisses Caleb’s cheek then goes down the hall but stops in front of Edelweiss’s bedroom door which was painted to have little edelweiss   
flowers along the bottom that Jester painted when she was still a baby but it has faded from the wear and tear over years and Molly decides to go into her room; Edelweiss’s room is medium-sized with a bed in the middle with many pillows of verging sizes and many stuffed or kitted animals making Molly wonder who does she   
sleep in her own damn bed as he sits at her desk in corner of the room and looking at the dust imprints where things used to be and sighing then he gets up leaves the room with the door closed and out into the garden and sits in grass with back against the tree and watch the waves crash against the beach “Mollymauk?” Caleb says from somewhere behind him but he continues to watch the waves  
“Mollymauk, Mein Schatz?” Caleb says shaking his shoulder “Hmm?” Molly hums looking at him making Caleb look sad which he hates “Mollymauk have you lost your voice?” Caleb asks taking Molly’s face in his hand and in response, Molly tries to say no but nothing comes out so Molly nods  
“Oh Molly, my Mollymauk, I know you miss her I miss her too, it’s been so many years since the last time you lost your voice,” Caleb says pulling Molly into his lap and Molly just starts to sob into Caleb’s shoulder and Caleb starts to gently hush and rock Molly gently until he can’t cry anymore “Do you want to go inside Mollymauk?” 

Caleb asks pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away Molly’s tear-stained face as Molly nods “Alright Schatz,” Caleb says standing up and walking Molly inside and into the living room than sitting Molly down on the couch then walking over to a beautiful chest that Yasha got Molly as a wedding gift and brought it over then Caleb opened it to reveal two old books, maps, and Molly’s scimitars; Caleb pulls out the books and hands both of them “Open one,” Caleb says sitting next to Molly as he opens the one he remembers as Caleb’s old transcribing book to find pressed flowers that Molly remembers from his bouquet from their wedding “Caleb what is this for?”

Molly squeaks as he looks at Caleb as Caleb smiles at the sound of Molly’s voice “I kept some of the flowers from your bouquet as a memento of thats day always,” Caleb admits “But you remember everything,” Molly says “Yes I do but remember how much of a mess you were that day?” Caleb asks taking a pressed carnation from the other book, thinking back to their wedding day and remembering crying a lot during their vows and their first dance “Yeah I remember, gods I was an absolute mess even before we could cut cake let alone dance,” Molly says sighing “That’s why I kept them as a memento to remember the day started lives together,” Caleb says then  
Molly pulls him into a hug “This is the sweetest thing Caleb,” Molly says kissing Caleb’s face several times making Caleb laugh.


	10. Along the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful day on the Menagerie Coast on this most beautiful ceremony.

(Caleb POV)

It was a beautiful day on the Menagerie Coast but he’s inside helping Edelweiss get ready for the ceremony, which was getting progressively harder because of Edelweiss’s fidgeting “Meine schöne you have to hold still or you’re hair will never get done,” Caleb says looking at her reflection in the mirror “Sorry Papa” Edelweiss says, Caleb, sighs and finishes the braiding in the last flower in and ties the braid off “There you’re all done, turn around and show me how you look” Caleb says patting her shoulder and Edelweiss does so, Edelweiss’s makeup was simple but nice looking as well as her jewelry and hair “You look beautiful Meine Blume” Caleb says kissing her forehead then standing.

“Let me get your dad in here,” Caleb says walking over to the door and opening it and poking him out “Mollymauk, Mein Schatz comes and see our little flower” Caleb shouts out and a second later Molly is rushing down the hall in a beautiful dark blue dress and hair in a ponytail in the back matching Caleb’s dark blue suit, Molly walks into the room and walks up to Edelweiss to look at her “Oh look at you, you’re absolutely beautiful my little flower, I knew that dress would bring out your eyes,” Molly says gesturing to Edelweiss’s pale blue dress that so pale that it looked white at first glance, the dress had form-fitting corset and the skirt was flowing and had flower embroidery along with hem of it.

“Are you ready Edelweiss?” Molly asks cupping her face “Ja, I’m ready dad,” Edelweiss says standing up and taking Molly’s hand then Caleb walks out of the room with them and walks up to Beau “Beau tell them we’re ready,” Caleb says and Beau nods and walks outside to the garden where everyone else is, Caleb turns to Edelweiss taking her arm in his own and linking them.

Edelweiss takes a deep breath as she hears the music startup then Caleb opens the door and both him and Molly walk her down the aisle to her Fiancé and potentially her husband Bragi.

(Edelweiss POV)

Edelweiss couldn’t remember the last time she cried so hard and so many times in one day but she wasn’t the one that cried during their vows, both Molly and Caleb cried while holding each other but now they are sitting next to her as Bragi, Wolfgang and Tommy dance together making her laugh at the sight of them “Aren’t you going to join them?” Molly asks siping his wine “Maybe in a bit I’m just tired from dancing with Bragi and then you and papa.

Edelweiss looks over to Molly and Caleb; both of them weren’t young anymore and she knew that she was at least twenty two now, Caleb’s hair was graying a little and was around fifty while Molly was looked like he was in his late twenties but was actually thirty to forty now, Edelweiss knew tiefling lifespans were longer than a human’s but didn’t know the extent of it.

Edelweiss finishes off the wine in her glass before standing at walking over the boys dancing “Wolf, Tommy, Liebling what in the world are you three doing?” Edelweiss asks which catches all of their attention, Bragi pulls away from the dance and walks up to her and kisses her cheek “We’re just having a bit of fun Edel” Bragi explains “Yeah you got a problem with fun?” Wolfgang asks sounding a little drunk “No I don’t Wolf in fact I’ve come to join you three” Edelweiss says bowing dramatically making Bragi laugh and Wolfgang groan but holds out his hand “Then get the fuck over here,” Wolfgang says and she does and they dance into the night.


End file.
